yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 140
"Our Feelings are as One! The Dragon of Creation, Numeron Dragon" is the one hundred and fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 9, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Nasch vs. Don Thousand Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Don Thousand During Don Thousand's Standby Phase, "Number C1: Gate of Chaos Numeron - Shunya" returns to his field, but without "Numeron Network" on the field, it destroys itself due to its effect. Don Thousand activates "Numeron Chaos Ritual", which allows him to treat "Numeron Network" and 4 "Number" monsters in his Graveyard as Level 12 monsters and Xyz Summon with them. He overlays his 5 Level 12 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number C1000: Numerronius the Divine Giant" (10000/1000) in Attack Position. "Numerronius" attacks "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK", but Nasch activates "Advantage Location." Now, when a monster attacks a WATER monster, its ATK is halved (Numerronius 10,000 → 5000) and WATER monsters can't be destroyed in battle (Yuma & Nasch 3300 → 1100). At the end of the Battle Phase, "Numerronius" destroys all monsters on Yuma & Nasch's field, then Special Summons as many monsters as possible that were sent from the field to the Graveyard this turn to Thousand's field in face-up Defense Position. He Special Summons "Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1500). Turn 6: Yuma/Astral Yuma and Astral perform a ZEXAL Morph; overlaying themselves together. Yuma then performs a Shining Draw and activates "Re-Xyz", using "Gagaga Magician" and "Toy Knight" in his Graveyard to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Thousand activates the effect of "Numerronius", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy "Utopia" and Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500) from Yuma's Extra Deck in Attack Position. Yuma and Astral peform a second ZEXAL Morph to become ZEXAL II and activates "Xyz Treasure", drawing three cards as there are three Xyz Monsters on the field. He performs three Shining Draws and Normal Summons "ZS - Ouroboros Sage" (600/0) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Ouroboros Sage", Special Summoning "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" (2100/1000) to his field in Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of "Ouroboros Sage", equipping itself and "Victory" to "Silent Honor ARK", increasing its ATK by the total ATK of "Ouroboros Sage" and "Utopia Ray Victory" (2100 → 5500). "Silent Honor ARK" attacks "Numerronius," with Yuma activating the third effect of "Ouroboros Sage" to double the ATK of "Silent Honor ARK" (5500 → 11000) until the End Phase (Thousand 1900 → 900), but Thousand activates the effect of "Numerronius", sending "Silent Honor DARK" to the Graveyard to prevent "Numerronius" from being destroyed. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Numerronius" activates, destroying all monsters on Yuma and Nasch's field, then Special Summoning as many monsters that were sent to the Graveyard this turn to Thousand's field. "Silent Honor ARK", "Utopia Ray Victory", and "Ouroboros Sage" are destroyed, and "Utopia", "Utopia Ray Victory", "Silent Honor ARK", and "Silent Honor DARK" are all Special Summoned to Thousand's field. Yuma Sets four cards. Turn 7: Don Thousand Thousand draws and activates "Numeron Storm", destroying all cards in Yuma and Nasch's Spell and Trap Card Zones, while also inflicting 1000 Damage to them (Yuma & Nasch 1100 → 100). "Numerronius" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of "Number 100: Numeron Dragon" (0/0), Special Summoning it from Yuma's Extra Deck in face-up Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Numerronius" attacks "Numeron Dragon", but Yuma activates the effect of "Numeron Dragon", reducing the ATK of "Numerronius" to 0 as it is battling with "Numeron Dragon" (Numerronius 10,000 → 0). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Numerronius" activates, destroying "Numeron Dragon", but the effect of "Numeron Dragon" activates; as it was destroyed, it destroys all monsters on the field and returns all Spell and Trap Cards that were destroyed this turn to the same location and position they were in before they were destroyed. "Numerronius", "Utopia", "Utopia Ray Victory", "Silent Honor ARK", and "Silent Honor DARK" are all destroyed, and the four Set cards that were destroyed by "Numeron Storm" are returned to Yuma and Nasch's field. Thousand activates the effect of "Number CI1000: Numerronius Numerronia"(100,000/???); as "Numerronius" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, "Numerronia" Special Summons itself to Thousand's field and attaches "Numerronius" in Thousand's Graveyard to itself as an Overlay Unit. Yuma activates "Session Draw", allowing him to draw a card during Nasch's next Draw Phase. Should Nasch and Yuma draw monsters with the same Level, Nasch can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using those two cards only. Turn 8: Nasch Nasch peforms a Barian's Chaos Draw and draws "Panther Shark", while Yuma performs a Destiny Shining Draw due to "Session Draw" and draws "ZW - Tornado Bringer". Using the effect of "Session Draw," Nasch overlays the Level 5 "Panther Shark" and "Tornado Bringer" to Special Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Rising Hope", Special Summoning "Utopia" from his Graveyard in Attack Position and equipping "Rising Hope" to "Utopia." Nasch activates "Hope Bond"; as an Xyz Monster was Special Summoned to Yuma and Nasch's field, Nasch can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard and attach "Hope Bond" and all the Overlay Units of an Xyz Monster he controls to another Xyz Monster he controls. Nasch Special Summons "Numeron Dragon" in Attack Position and attaches "Hope Bond" and the Overlay Units of "Abyss Splash" to "Utopia". "Rising Hope" also allows "Utopia" to gain the effects of "Abyss Splash" and "Numeron Dragon" that are activated by detaching an Overlay Unit(s). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * When Don Thousand uses the effect of "Number C1000: Numerronius the Divine Giant" for the second time, his D-Pad shows Number C39: Utopia Ray V instead of Utopia Ray Victory.